soul_concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
George Clinton
Parliament - Funkadelic 1967 (On the road from may till august of 1967, with "Testify") ??/??/67 New York, NY Apollo Theater a whole week, With the O'Jays ??/??/67 Plainfield, NJ Plainfi. High School ??/??/67 Newark, NJ Bradford Theater With the Four Tops 09/??/67 Philadelphia, PA Uptown Theater First show with Tiki Fulwood 1969 (They had a few dates in the Toronto area, in the fall of 1969) ??/??/69 Toronto ONT Hawk's Nest 1970 February 16, 1970 Ungano's, New York City, NY (They had a few shows in Bermuda, in November of 1970) 1971 ??/??/71 ???? ?? Robert Kennedy Stadium ??/??/71 San Francisco CA ???? ??/??/71 Detroit MI Cobo Hall Funkadelic UK Tour 1971 May 4, 1971 Wintergardens, Cleethorpes, ENG May 5, 1971 Speakeasy, London, ENG May 7, 1971 Civic Center, Coventry, ENG (Early show) May 7, 1971 Kinetic Circus, Birmingham, ENG (Late show) May 8, 1971 Lincoln Racecourse, Lincoln, ENG (Lincoln Arts Festival) May 9, 1971 Roundhouse, London, ENG May 10, 1971 Coks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG May 12, 1971 Assembly Hall Theatre, Turnbridge Wells, ENG May 13, 1971 Mecca Lacarno Ballroom, Leeds, ENG May 14, 1971 Liverpool Polytechnic Student Union, Liverpool, ENG May 15, 1971 Kirklevington Country Club, Kirklevington, ENG May 16, 1971 Blisworth Hotel, Northhampton, ENG May 17, 1971 Quaintways, Chester, ENG May 18, 1971 Fox at Starlight, Crawley, ENG May 19, 1971 Country Club, London, ENG May 20, 1971 Kursaal, Southend, ENG May 21, 1971 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL May 22, 1971 Village Roundhouse, Dagenham, ENG (Early Show) May 22, 1971 Temple Bar, London, ENG (Late Show) May 23, 1971 Fox At Greyhound, Croydon, ENG 07/??/71 Detroit, MI At a park... September 3, 1971 The Park, North Baltimore, OH 09/12/71 Rochester, MI Meadowbrok, First show with Tyrone Lampkin and Harold Beane September 15-16 1971 Gaslight Au Go Go, New York City, NY September 21-October 14, 1971 West Coat Tour October 29, 1971 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI November 11-December 26, 1971 South African Tour 1972 ??/??/72 Boston MA The Sugar Shack with Bootsy & Catfish May 13, 1972 North Western University, Evanston, IL 1973 March 11, 1973 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL (With Osibisa) August 11, 1973 Downing Stadium at Randall’s Island, New York, NY 1974 ??/??/74 Baltimore MD ???? ??/??/74 Cleveland OH Cl. Public Auditorium ??/??/74 Landover MD Capitol Center First show with Michael Hampton 1975 February 13-19, 1975 Radio City Music Hall, New York City, NY (Supporting Ohio Players) May 30 1975 Olympia Stadium, Detroit, MI (With War in September and October of 1975) ??/??/75 Washington DC ???? ??/??/75 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN They did "Be My Beach", with Chaka Khan and Mandrill ??/??/75 Buffalo NY War Memorial Audit. Opening for War 18/07/75 San Antonio TX Arena 19/07/75 Dallas TX Convention Center 22/07/75 New Orleans LA Municipal Auditorium 24/07/75 Birmingham AL Municipal Auditorium 25/07/75 Mobile AL Municipal Auditorium 26/07/75 Monroe LA Coilseum 27/07/75 Shreveport LA ???? 28/07/75 Jackson MS Coliseum 01/08/75 Atlanta GA Omni 02/08/75 Memphis TN Ellis Auditorium 03/08/75 Louisville KY Convention Center 04/08/75 Detroit MI Pine Knob 05/08/75 Detroit MI Pine Knob 16/08/75 New York City NY Madison Square Garden 19/08/75 Waterbury CT Civic Center 22/08/75 Cape Cod MA Coliseum 30/08/75 Cleveland OH Public Auditorium 1976 (With Bootsy's Rubber Band in the second half of 1976 and with a reconstituted Sly & the Family Stone feat. Dawn Silva and Lynn Mabry for about a month begining early November/late October) ??/??/76 Mobile AL ???? ??/??/76 Richmond VA ???? ??/??/76 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum Before the Earth Tour, no mothership 02/??/76 Washington DC The Capital Boogie Showdown With Bootsy's Rubber Band June 11, 1976 Assembly Center, Tulsa, OK August 11, 1976 Paramount Northwest, Seattle, WA 08/??/76 Long Island (NYC) NY Nassau Coliseum August 12, 1976 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA 10/02/76 Providence RI Civic Center w/ the Rubber Band, 8PM, adv $6 door $7 (The P-Funk Earth Tour began 10/27 in New Orleans, LA after rehearsing for the tour in Newburg, NY earlier in October. The tour continued in January of 1977 where it was recorded for the live LP) 10/27/76 New Orleans LA Municipal Auditorium 10/28/76 Baton Rouge LA Louisiana State Univ. October 29, 1976 Mississippi Coliseum, Jackson, MS 10/30/76 Lake Charles LA The Arena, Le Centre Sivique 10/31/76 Houston TX The Summit/Hofeheinz Pavillion 11/??/76(?)Denver CO ???? no Sly, with Santana 11/03/76 San Antonio TX Convention Community Center 11/05/76 Dallas TX Convention Center 11/06/76 Norman OK University of Oklahoma 11/07/76 Tulsa OK Assembly Center 11/10/76 Shereveport LA Hirsch Memorial Coliseum 11/12/76 Nashville TN ???? 11/14/76 Baltimore MD Civic Center 11/18/76 Pittsburgh PA ???? 11/19/76 Roanoke VA Civic Center 11/20/76 Charlotte NC Coliseum 11/21/76 Greensboro NC Coliseum 11/24/76 Birmingham AL Coliseum 11/25/76 Montgomery AL Memorial Auditorium 11/26/76 Macon GA Coliseum 11/27/76 Columbus GA ???? 11/28/76 Mobile AL Municipal Auditorium 12/01/76 St Petersburgh FL ???? 12/03/76 Jacksonville FL ???? 12/04/76 Miami FL ???? 12/05/76 Lakeland FL ???? 12/07/76 Savannah GA ???? 12/09/76 Fayetteville NC ???? 12/10/76 Hampton VA Coliseum 12/11/76 Columbia SC ???? 12/17/76 New York NY Madison Square Garden 12/26/76 Landover MD Capital Center 12/27/76 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum 12/30/76 Atlanta GA ???? 12/31/76 Atlanta GA ???? 1977 (There was no little mothership at the 09/09-77 gig, because someone was shot and killed at this show(!!). The big mothership landed with the house lights on. Opening acts were: Frankie Beverly & Maze, Bootsy's Rubber Band) ??/??/77 Washington DC ???? 01/??/77 Oakland CA Oakland Coliseum 01/19/77 Los Angeles CA Los Angeles Forum P.Funk Earth Tour 01/21/77 Oakland CA Oakland Coliseum P.Funk Earth Tour 01/23/77 San Diego CA San Diego Arena P. Funk Earth Tour 1977 March 15, 1977 Civic Center, Saginaw, MI March 19, 1977 Convention Center, Indianapolis, IN March 25, 1977 Coluseum, Richmond, VA April 3, 1977 Civic Center, Lakeland, FL April 10, 1977 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN 05/20/77 Kansas City MO Arrowhead Stadium 06/04/77 Los Angeles CA Los Angeles Coliseum (Fuzzy's last show) 09/??/77 New York NY Madison Square Garden 09/09/77 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum September 10, 1977 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 09/16/77 Landover MD Capitol Centre With Bootsy & Hazel 09/17/77 Landover MD Capitol Centre With Bootsy & Hazel November 8, 1977 Aladdin Hotel, Las Vegas, NV 12/??/77 Houston TX Summit 1978 (With the Brides of Funkenstein, Parlet and James W Jackson on the Europe tour 1978. Around october/november '78 they did a 32 city "anti-tour", aka the one nation tour, with no mothership) ??/??/78 Largo MD ???? The Second Coming.. ??/??/78 Oakland CA Oakland Coliseum W/ James W Jackson ??/??/78 Monroe LA Moneroe Civic Center ??/??/78 Detroit MI Cobo Hall 01/27/78 Richmond VA The Coliseum With Cameo and the Bar Kays 01/28/78 Winston-Salem NC The Coliseum With Cameo and the Bar Kays 01/29/78 Norfolk VA The Scope With Cameo and the Bar Kays 02/04/78 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum The Flashlight Tour w/ the Rubber Band 02/5/78 Cleveland OH Public Hall w/ Cameo, Bar Kays and Mother's Finest 02/16/78 Greenville SC Greenville Memorial Auditorium With Cameo and the Bar Kays 02/18/78 Landover MD Capitol Center 02/23/78 Savannah GA Civic Centre with Cameo and Bar Kays On March 9, in the middle of the "Flashlight" tour, Greg Boyer, Bennie Cowan and Greg Thomas stared to tour with P-Funk. 03/21/78 Houston TX The Summit 04/07/78 Washington DC ???? 04/08/78 Kansas City MO Kemper Arena April 13, 1978 The Summit, Houston, TX 06/03/78 Hampton VA Hampton Coliseum 06/08/78 New York NY Madison Square Garden $8.50 June 10, 1978 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 08/26/78 Chicago IL Soldier Field Funk Festival, Over 70.000 people 10/??/78 Memphis TN ???? 10/??/78 Chicago IL Aragon Ballroom Anti-tour October 6, 1978 Kleinhan's Music Hall Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 10/07/78 Cleveland OH ???? Anti Tour 10/12/78 Milwaukee WI Riverside Theatre 10/14/78 Kansas City KS Memorila Hall October 17, 1978 Armadillo, Austin, TX 10/19/78 Shreveport LA ???? 11/01/78 Washington DC Howard Theatre Anti Tour 11/02/78 Washington DC Howard Theatre Anti Tour 11/03/78 Philadelphia PA Tower Theater Anti Tour 11/05/78 New York NY Palladium Anti Tour, $8.50 November 6, 1978 Capitol Theater, Passaic, NJ November 19, 1978 Berkely Community Theater, Berkely, CA 12/02/78 Neunkirchen, GER -- Nemeleinhalle 12/03/78 Ludwigshafn, GER -- Griedrich Ebert Hall December 4, 1978 Stagthalle, Offenbach, GER 12/08/78 Amsterdam, NET -- Jaap Eden Hall 12/10/78 Manchester, UK -- Kings Hall - Bellevue 12/11/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/12/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/13/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/14/78 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon 12/15/78 Birmingham, UK -- Birmingham Odeon 12/16/78 Paris, FRA -- Pavillion 1979 (The Apollo shows was advertised as "George Clinton's Production of Popsicle Stick starring Parliament Funkadelic". GC didn't perform but he was backstage overseeing thangs. Tix were $8 (balcony), $10 (mezzanine) and $12 (orchestra)) ??/??/79 St. Louis MO ???? Aqua Boogie tour, with Eddie Hazel 02/01/79 Landover MD Capitol Centre 02/18/79 Landover MD ???? February 28, 1979 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY 03/03/79 Philadelphia PA The Spectrum Motor Booty Tour (Opening acts at the 03/03 show: Cameo, The Bar-Kays, Brides of Funkenstein) March 18, 1979 The Summit, Houston, TX April 21, 1979 Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO July 22, 1979 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO (Summer Funk Festival '79) August 4, 1979 Oakland Stadium, Oakland, CA (Funk On The Green #1) October 10-14 & 17-21, Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY October 26, 1979 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA 11/??/79 Nashville TN ???? 11/??/79 Houston TX ???? 11/??/79 Cleveland OH The Agora 11/13/79 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Rappers Delight) November 16, 1979 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY 1980 (Gloryhallastoopid (EGG Tour) - 18 shows with the Brides) ??/??/80 Newark Symphony Hall, Newark, NJ February 28-March 2, 6-9 & 13-16, Apollo Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows on Feb 29th & March 1, 7, 8, 14 & 15) 03/28/80 Chicago IL Granada Theatre $10.50 04/02/80 Harrisburg PA Zembo Mosque w/the Brides 04/20/80 Atlanta GA Fox Theatre With the Brides 05/10/80 Philadelphia PA Civic Center With the Brides 1981 (The World's Greatest Funk Tour aka Greatest Funk On Earth Tour '81) ??/??/81 Washington DC ???? GC emerges naked from the mothership ??/??/81 Los Angeles CA ???? ??/??/81 New York NY The Ritz with Sly Stone & Junie ??/??/81 Dayton OH Hara Arena 04/17/81(?)Landover MD The Capitol Center 04/25/81(?)Landover MD The Capitol Center with Bootsy, Sweat Band and Zapp May 8, 1981, Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO (supported by Bootsy, Sly Stone, Zapp, Sweat Band) May 9, 1981 Myriad Convention Center, Oklahoma City, OK 05/14/81 St. Louis MO ???? with Bootsy May 30, 1981 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD 06/07/81 Detroit MI ???? with Sly ??/??/81 Detroit MI ???? Last Parliament - Funkadelic show George Clinton & the P-Funk Allstars 1983 (Atomic Dog Tour '83, March 3-May 22, the Lineup) ??/??/83 Detroit MI ???? with Bootsy ??/??/83 San Carlos CA Circle Star Theater ??/??/83 Landover MD The Capitol Center 03/24/83 New York NY Red Parrot $15 03/25/83 Landover MD Capitol Centre 03/29/83 New York NY Red Parrot Without Bootsy 04/23/83 Hollywood CA Beverly Theater with Bootsy 04/24/83 Hollywood CA Beverly Theater with Bootsy 04/30/83 San Carlos CA ???? 05/14/83 Cleveland OH Front Row Theatre 05/23/84 New York NY The Roxy 07/08/83 Long Beach CA Long Beach Arena Budweiser Superfest 08/??/83 Los Angeles CA ???? 08/??/83 Los Angeles CA ???? with Bootsy 1984 04/01/84 Houston TX The Summit with D.Chambers, obscure G.C.solo cuts April 8, 1984 Bogarts, Cincinnati, OH 04/11/84 New York NY The Ritz 04/12/84 New York NY Ritz $15.50 05/23/84 New York NY The Roxy 1985 08/17/85 Loreley, GER -- St. Goarshausen, Open Air Feststival, tv show "Rockpalast" Titled GC and Funkadelic, With RHCP 1986 ??/??/86 New York NY ???? Saturday Night Live, with E.Hazel ??/??/86 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 1988 September 14, 1988 Metropolitan Sports Center, Bloomington, MN (Prince, George Clinton, Mavis Staples, Toni Tony Tone) 1989 ??/??/89 Tokyo, Japan -- ???? ??/??/89 Los Angeles CA Palace With Eddie Hazel ??/??/89 Detroit MI St.Andrews Club ??/??/89 Montreal QUE Spectrum ??/??/89 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 05/19/89 Seattle WA Paramount Theater 06/??/89 New York NY The Palladium 07/05/89 Portchester NY Capitol Theatre $20.00 07/14/89 Boston MA Axis 07/18/89 Washington DC 9:30 Club 08/??/89 Cleveland ?? Peabody Flats 08/19/89 Chicago IL Cabaret Metro Club 08/25/89 Detrot MI St. Andrews Hall with E.Hazel 09/??/89 Trenton NJ City gardens 09/04/89 Seattle WA Bumbershoot with E.Hazel 09/08/89 Sayrevielle NJ Club Bene 09/09/89 Washington DC Crampton Auditorium With Eddie Hazel 09/10/89 Washington DC Crampton Auditorium With Eddie Hazel 09/16/89 Tokyo, Japan -- Ariake Mza 09/17/89 Tokyo, Japan -- Ariake Mza 09/19/89 Hollywood CA Tha Palace 09/20/89 Hollywood CA Tha Palace 11/02/89 Philadelphia PA Chestnut Cabaret The power went out! 11/11/89 Manhattan Beach/Redondo Beach CA The Strand Nite Club 11/13/89 Belly Up Tavern, Solona Beach, CA 11/14/89 San Jose CA Oasis Club 11/20/89 San Francisco CA ???? 11/24/89 New York NY Apollo Theatre 11/25/89 New York NY Apollo Theatre $30.00 11/29/89 Toronto ONT Concerthall with M.Parker & Eddie Hazel 12/04/89 Charlotte NC ???? 1990 01/17/90 New York NY The Ritz 01/19/90 Bobigny, FRA -- Maison de la Culture 01/20/90 Bobigny, FRA -- Maison de la Culture 01/21/90 Brussels, BEL -- Ancienne Belgique 01/22/90 Utrecht, NET -- Vredenburg 01/24/90 Frankfurt, GER -- Volksbildungsheim 01/25/90 Duesseldorf, GER -- Tor 3 01/26/90 Hamburg, GER -- Docks 01/28/90 West Berlin, GER -- Metropol 01/29/90 Bilefeld, GER -- PC 96 01/30/90 Stuttgart, GER -- Longhorn Music Hall 01/31/90 Munich, GER -- Theaterfabrik 02/02/90 London, UK -- Hammersmith Odeon July 5, 1990 Barrowlands, Glasgow, SCOT July 6, 1990 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG July 7, 1990 Brixton Academy, London, ENG July 9, 1990 Hacienda, Manchester, ENG 07/19/90 Hamburg, GER -- Grosse Freiheit 07/22/90 Montreux, SWI -- Jazz Festival 11/??/90 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 1991 02/06/91 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Club Private Party 02/07/91 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Club Private Party 06/??/91 Toronto ONT Concert Hall 1 show 06/22/91 Toronto ONT Concert Hall 2 show 06/25/91 New York NY The Palladium 06/25/91 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show 07/01/91 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/02/91 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/03/91 Tilburg, NET -- Noorderligt 07/09/91 Montreux, SWI -- Jazz Festival 07/11/91 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 1992 ??/??/92 Osaka, Japan -- ???? ??/??/92 Tokyo, Japan -- ???? ??/??/92 Chicago IL ???? ??/??/92 New York NY Groove academy 07/??/92 ???? ?? ???? Arsenio Hall Show July 2, 1992 State Theatre, Detroit, MI 09/11/92 Philadelphia PA Mann Theatre 09/19/92 New York NY Ritz 54 $20,with Bootsy(vox) 09/20/92 New York NY Ritz 54 09/21/92 New York NY The Ritz 09/27/92 Atlanta GA The Fox Theatre September 29, 1992 The Strand, Los Angeles, CA 10/01/92 Hollywood CA Palladium With YoYo & Sheila E. 10/02/92 Solona Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 10/03/92 Berkeley CA Community center October 20, 1992 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington DC 10/31/92 Utrecht, NET -- ???? 11/01/92 Maastricht, NET -- MECC 11/02/92 Amsterdam, NET -- ???? 11/03/92 Amsterdam, NET -- ???? 11/04/92 Cologne, GER -- ???? 11/07/92 Brussels, BEL -- Koninklijk circus 11/08/92 Paris, FRA -- ???? 11/14/92 Winterthur, SWI -- ???? 12/04/92 Chicago IL China Club 12/19/92 Minneapolis MN Paisley Park Studios 12/31/92 Kansas City MO The Rodeo Dedicated Maggot Brain to Eddie Hazel 1993 ??/??/93 Columbia SC ???? ??/??/93 Greensboro NC ???? ??/??/93 Atlanta GA ???? Daytime Outside Show ??/??/93 Memphis TN ???? ??/??/93 Chicago IL ???? 01/29/93 Cleveland OH Front row theatre 02/11/93 Charlotte NC ???? 02/13/93 Richmond ?? The Mosque 02/15/93 Hampton VA Hampton Coliseum 02/24/93 ???? ?? ???? Grammy Award Show, With RHCP 02/27/93 Charlottesville VA Trax 03/05/93 Atlantic City NJ Convention Centre 03/07/93 Boston MA The Orpheum 03/19/93 Richmond VA Omni Hotel With J.Brailey 03/20/93 Norfolk VA The Boathouse 04/22/93 Philadelphia PA The Trocadero 04/23/93 New York NY Ritz 54 $29.50 04/25/93 New York NY Ritz 54 (Tramps) $29.50, With Trey Lewd 04/28/93 Pittsburgh PA ???? 05/19/93 Seattle WA The Paramount With a Nirvana cover 05/20/93 Portland OR ???? 05/21/93 San Carlos CA ???? With Humpty Hump 05/23/93 Anaheim CA ???? 05/26/93 Washington DC The Convention Center 05/28/93 Washington DC Convention Centre 06/28/93 Miami FL Studio 183 With Bobby Brown 07/03/93 Boston MA Orpheum 07/04/93 Boston MA ???? ABC independence day concert 08/05/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/06/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/07/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/08/93 Tokyo, Japan -- Club Kawasaki Citta 08/25/93(?)Philadelphia PA Robin Hood Del East Return of Kash and Grady Thomas 08/30/93(?)Philadelphia PA The Dell East With Trey Lewd doing "Booty" 09/05/93 Ann Arbor MI ???? With Trey Lewd 10/28/93 ???? ?? ???? Arsenio Hall Show October 29, 1993 UCI Bren Event Center, Irvine, CA 10/30/93 Los Angeles CA ???? 10/31/93 Berkley CA Community Center 11/04/93 Solona Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 12/14/93 Minneapolis MN The Caboose With J.Brailey December 19, 1993 Manhattan Center, New York City, NY 12/30/93 Washington DC Constitution Hall With Skeet & J. Brailey 12/31/93 Washington DC Constitution Hall 1994 02/16/94 San Francisco CA ???? February 18, 1994 Club Oasis, San Jose, CA 02/20/94 San Francisco CA G.A.M.H. With J.Brailey 02/23/94 Trenton NJ Trenton State College 02/24/94 Philadelphia PA Trocadero 03/04/94 Rochester NY ???? 03/05/94 New Brittan CT The Sting 03/07/94 Boston MA The Roxy 03/10/94 Norfolk VA Chrysler Hall 04/04/94 New York NY Tramps $27.50 04/05/94 New York NY Tramps 04/06/94 New York NY Tramps With Lenny Kravitz 04/09/94 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 04/10/94 Dortmund, GER -- Musikzirkus 04/11/94 Hannover, GER -- Hanomag Tor 04/12/94 Hamburg, GER -- Markthalle 04/13/94 Berlin, GER -- Metropol 04/14/94 Groningen, NET -- De Oosterpoort 04/15/94 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 04/16/94 Lund, SWE -- Mejeriet 04/17/94 Helsinki, FIN -- Old Student House 04/18/94 Stockholm, SWE -- Circus 04/19/94 Brussels, BEL -- La Luna 04/21/94 Amberg, GER -- Josefhaus 04/22/94 Neu Ulm, GER -- Wiley Club 04/23/94 Dornbirn, AUS -- Conrad Sohm 04/24/94 Vienna, AUS -- Tent 04/25/94 Vicenza, ITA -- ???? 04/26/94 Imola, ITA -- Cap Creuse 04/27/94 Bern, SWI -- Stufenbau 04/28/94 Zürich, SWI -- ???? 04/29/94 Paris, FRA -- Zenith 04/30/94 London, UK -- The Grand £13:50 advance 05/01/94 London, UK -- The Grand 05/03/94 Philadelphia PA Maui Nightclub 05/04/94 Providence RI The Strand 05/05/94 Middletown CT Wesleyan College 06/19/94 Dallas TX Iguana Mirage (Lollapalooza '94 Tour Dates, 7/7-9/5, Featuring: George Clinton And The P-Funk All Stars, A Tribe Called Quest, Beastie Boys and probably others. The P-Funk All Stars played between 5:35-6:25pm or 6:35-7:25pm depending on if the doors opened at 11am or noon. Only 50min show...) Tour Dates July 7, 1994 Sam Boyd Stadium, Santa Fe Dam, Henderson, NV (moved fron 6th July) July 9, 1994 Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO July 11, 1994 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS July 12, 1994 Harriet Island, St. Paul, MN July 14, 1994 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI July 15-16, 1994 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL July 17, 1994 Riverport Amphitheatre, Maryland Heights, MO July 19, 1994 Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH July 20, 1994 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH July 22, 1994 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN July 23-25, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI July 27, 1994 Le Parc des Iles, Montréal, QC July 28, 1994 Molson Park, Barrie, ON July 29, 1994 Pine Knob Amphitheatre, Clarkston, MI July 30, 1994 Starlake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA August 08/01/1994 – Franklin Delano Roosevelt Park Park, Philadeplhia, PA August 08/02/1994 – Saratoga Raceway, Saratoga Springs, NY August 08/03/1994 – Quonset State Airport, North Kingstown, RI August 5-6, 1994 Downing Stadium at Randall’s Island, New York, NY August 08/08/1994 – Charles Town Races, Charles Town, WV August 08/10/1994 – Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC August 08/11/1994 – Blockbuster Pavillion, Charlotte, NC August 12-13, 1994 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA August 08/15/1994 – Bicentennial Park, Miami, FL August 08/16/1994 – Volusia County Fairgrounds, DeLand, FL August 08/18/1994 – University of New Orleans Soccer Field, New Orleans, LA August 08/19/1994 – Houston Raceway Park, Houston, TX August 20-21, 1994 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX August 08/24/1994 – Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ August 08/25/1994 – San Diego State University Aztec Bowl, San Diego, CA August 27, 1994 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA (not a lollapalooza show) August 27-28, 1994 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 30, 1994 Cloverdale Raceway, Surrey, BC August 31-September 1, 1994 Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA September 2, 1994 La Luna, Portland, OR (not a lollapalooza show) September 4-5, 1994 Velodrome Field, Cal State Dominguez Hills, Carson, CA July 9, 1994 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 08/25/94 Belly Up Tavern, Solona Beach, CA August 28, 1994 Palookaville, Santa Cruz, CA September 8-10, 1994 Fox Theater, Boulder, CO 09/20/94 San Francisco CA ???? 11/17/94 Kobe, Japan -- Chicken George Billy Bass returns 11/19/94 Osaka, Japan -- Bayside Jenny 11/20/94 Yokohama, Japan -- De La Soul Cafe 11/22/94 Yokohama, Japan -- De La Soul Cafe 11/23/94 Kawasaki, Japan -- Club Citta 12/30/94 Washington DC Constitution Hall 12/31/94 Washington DC Warner Theatre 1995 ??/??/95 Boulder CO Fox Theater 02/??/95 Buffalo ?? ???? 02/22/95 New Orleans LA Tipitina's 03/04/95 Knoxville TN The Electric Ballroom 03/10/95 New Haven (Brittan) CT The Sting March 17, 1995 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO 04/22/95 New York NY Hamsphire University of New York 04/23/95 Philadelphia PA Univ. of Penn 6:30pm 04/25/95 Greenville SC Characters 04/26/95 Appleasia ?? State University 04/28/95 West Worwick road Is.?? Loophole's Heart Break Hotel 04/29/95 New York NY Hamilton college May 29, 1995 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA June 29, 1995 Chene Park Music Theatre, Detroit, MI June 30, 1995 Grant Park, Chicago, IL (Taste of Chicago) July 1, 1995 Gerald Ford Amphitheatre, Vail, CO 07/??/95 Montreux, SWI -- ???? 07/14/95 The Hague, NET -- Statenhal 09/01/95 Cleveland, OH Municipal stadium Rock & roll hall of fame w/ Larry Graham 09/04/95 Seattle WA ???? Bumbershoot Festival 09/08/95 San Diego CA Street scene 09/21/95 Milwaukee WI ???? 10/??/95 Portland OR ???? 10/06/95 ???? FL ???? 10/07/95(05?) Gainesville FL ???? 10/14/95 Providence RI Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel 10/20/95 ???? CT Hartford Highland 10/21/95 ???? ME Colby College 10/22/95 Boston MA Roxy October 23, 1995 Milenium, Winston-Salem, NC (Ziggy's???) 10/24/95 Atlanta GA Emory Univursity 10/25/95 ???? VA Radford Univursity 7:30pm 10/26/95 Charlottesville VA Trax 10/27/95 ???? TX Prairie View A&M 10/28/95 Washington DC Howard University (Cancelled) 10/30/95 New York NY Tramps 10/31/95 New York NY Tramps 11/01/95 Baltimore MD ???? 4+ hour 11/10/95 New Orleans LA Tipitina's November 17, 1995 Ritz, Raleigh, NC 11/30/95 Los Angeles CA ???? 12/01/95 San Diego CA ???? 12/02/95 Berkeley CA Berkeley Community Theater 12/03/95 Riverside CA ???? 12/05/95 ???? AK ???? 12/07/95 ???? CO ???? 12/08/95 Denver CO ???? 12/09/95 Denver CO Ogden Theater 12/31/95 Chicago IL Navy Pier Grand Ballroom 1996 ??/??/96 Montreux, SWI -- ???? 02/15/96 New Orleans LA Tipitina's 11:30PM-5:15AM 02/16/96 New Orleans LA Tipitina's March 9, 1996 Fillmore West/Maritime Hall, San Francisco, CA (Advance $25/Door $30) 04/12/96 Houston TX KBXX 10th Anniversary 04/13/96 Fort Worth TX Renaissance Plaza 04/15/96 Indianapolis IN World Mardi Gras 04/17/96 Hartford CT University Of Hartford 04/18/96 Providence RI Brown University 04/19/96 Showell MD University Of Maryland/College Park 04/20/96 Saratoga Springs NY Skidmore College 04/21/96 Hanover NH Dartmouth College 04/22/96 Chestnut Hill MA Boston College 04/23/96 Richmond VA Richmond University 04/24/96 Harrisonburg VA James Madison Univ. 04/26/96 Colchester VT St. Michael's College 04/27/96 Medford MA Tufts University 04/28/96 New Haven CT Yale University 04/29/96 Geneva NY Hobart College 04/29/96 Geneva NY William Smith College 05/02/96 Monroeville PA Palace Inn 05/17/96 Amsterdam, NET -- Westergasfabriek 05/18/96 Amsterdam, NET -- Westergasfabriek 06/08/96 San Francisco CA 11th St. Block Party 06/16/96 Morrison CO Red Rocks 06/22/96 Burgettstown PA Star Lake Amphitheater 06/23/96 Oregon MD Park 06/30/96 Columbus OH ???? (with Kyle Jason) 07/??/96 New York NY Ed Sullivan Theatre David Letterman Show, 07/04/96 New York NY Central Park 07/04/96 New York NY Tramps (Aftershow) 07/05/96 New York NY Central Park 07/12/96 The Hague, NET -- Statenhal 07/24/96 Atlanta GA House of Blues 07/25/96 Atlanta GA Olympic Village Free Show 07/26/96 Atlanta GA Olympic Village Free Show 08/10/96 Stockholm, SWE -- Blue Stage,Water Fest. 08/13/96 Detroit MI Fox Theatre 08/15/96 Washington DC Capitol Ballroom (with Bootsy) 08/16/96 Washington DC Capitol Ballroom 08/17/96 Washington DC Capitol Ballroom (with Bootsy) 08/18/96 Washington DC Capitol Ballroom 08/21/96 Santa Cruz CA The Catalyst, Civic Auditorium Center 08/22/96 Visalia CA Convention Center 08/23/96 Kelseyville CA Konocti Harbor Resort 08/24/96 San Francisco CA Maritime Hall 08/25/96 San Francisco CA Maritime Hall 08/26/96 Brooklyn, NYC NY Wingate Field(Park) 08/27/96 Holmdel NJ Garden State Arts (PNC Arts) Center $35, Mothership Reconnection 08/29/96 Boston MA Harbor Lights Pavill. (with Bootsy) 08/30/96 Providence RI Stand Theatre (with Bootsy) 08/31/96 Cleveland OH State Theatre (with Bootsy) 09/01/96 Philadelphia PA Robin Hood Dell East 09/06/96 Virginia Beach VA Beach Amphitheatre No George Clinton, Bootsy came out of the Mothership!!! 09/07/96 Raleigh NC Walnut Creek Amphitheatre 09/08/96 Charlotte NC Blockbuster Pavillion 09/11/96 New Orleans LA Tipitinas 09/12/96 Saint Louis MO Kiel Center 09/13/96 Memphis TN Mid-south Coliseum 09/14/96(?)New Orleans LA City Park Marcoui Meadows 09/14/96(?)Houston TX Houston Arena Theatre 09/15/96 Austin(Lake Travis) TX One World Music Fest. (with Bootsy) 09/17/96 Minneapolis MN First Avenue 09/18/96 Chicago IL Riviera Theatre September 19, 1996 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO (with Bootsy) 09/20/96 Iowa City IA Izaack Walton League 09/21/96 Milwaukee WI Riverside Theatre 09/22/96 Merrillville IN Star Plaza Theatre 09/??/96 Coralville IA Pi-Fest '96 - Morrison Park 09/30/96 Providence RI The Strand 10/01/96 Ybor City (Tampa) FL Frankie's Patio Bar And Grill 10/05/96 Sunrise FL Sunr. Musical Theatre 10/06/96 Gainesville FL Alachua Fest./County Fairgrounds 10/11/96 Cincinnati OH Cincinnati Music Hall 10/17/96 Cincinnati OH ???? October 18, 1996 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbor, MI 10/21/96 Indianapolis IN ???? 10/22/96 Lexington KY House of Heresy 10/25/96 Convention Center, Atlantic City, NJ Show stoped early 10/26/96(27?) Storrs CT Univ. Of Connecticut 10/29/96 Buffalo NY ???? 10/30/96 Worcester MA ???? 10/31/96 New York NY Roseland 7pm, $30 10/31/96 New York NY Roseland Midnight, $30 11/05/96 Lawrence KS Liberty Hall 11/06/96 Lawrence KS ???? 11/08/96 Denver CO Ogden Theatre November 9, 1996 Aladdin Theatre, Las Vegas, NV 11/10/96 Boulder CO Fox Theatre 11/11/96 Boulder CO Fox Theatre 11/13/96 Hailey ID Mint November 14, 1996 La Luna, Portland, OR 11/15/96 Vancouver BC Rage 11/16/96 Seattle WA The Fenix Seattle 11/17/96 Seattle WA The Fenix Seattle 11/20/96 Solana Beach CA Belly Up Tavern 11/21/96 Universal City CA Univ. Amphi Theatre 11/22/96 Santa Ana CA Galaxy Theatre 11/23/96 San Francisco CA Fort Mason (maritime hall) 11/24/96 San Francisco CA Fort Mason (maritime hall) 11/26/96 Vail CO Dobson Arena 11/27/96 Denver CO Ogden Theatre 11/29/96 Winston-Salem NC Millenium Center 11/30/96 Birmingham AL Boutwell Auditorium 12/01/96 Raleigh NC Plum Crazy 12/03/96 Greenville SC Characters 12/06/96 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 12/07/96 Rotterdam, NET -- Nighttown 12/08/96 Groningen, NET -- De Oosterpoort 12/09/96 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 12/10/96 Paris, FRA -- Elysee Montmarte 12/12/96 Bern, SWI -- Bierhubeli 12/13/96 Munich, GER -- C23 12/14/96 Vienna, AUT -- Messepalast, 12/15/96 Nüremberg, GER -- Hirsch 12/16/96 Zürich, SWI -- Volkshaus 12/17/96 Stuttgart, GER -- Longhorn 12/18/96 Cologne, GER -- Music Hall, 12/19/96 Brussels, BEL -- Ancienne Belgique 12/20/96 Copenhagen, DEN -- Vega 12/21/96 Hannover, GER -- Capitol 12/22/96 Hamburg, GER -- Grosse Freiheit 36 12/26/96 Chicago IL House Of Blues 12/27/96 Chicago IL House Of Blues 12/28/96 Detroit MI Fox Theatre 12/29/96 Toronto ONT Warehouse 12/31/96 Chicago IL Navy Pier Grand Ballroom 1997 02/26/97 New Orleans LA House of Blues -French Quarter 02/27/97 New Orleans LA House of Blues -French Quarter 03/01/97 Austin TX Austin Music Hall 03/29/97 Philadelphia PA Electric Factory 03/30/97 Roseland, New York City, NY (Mothership show) 04/03/97 Sydney VA Hamden 04/04/97 Boone NC Appalachian Univ. 04/05/97 Los Angeles CA USC Festival 2pm 04/09/97 Akron OH Akron Civic Center 04/11/97(?)Wingate NC Wingate University 04/11/97(?)Greensboro NC ???? 04/12/97(?)Greensboro NC Gre. Coliseum (college) 04/12/97(?)Des Moines IA ???? 04/13/97 Wingate(Nashville,TN)NC Vanderbilt University 04/17/97 Chicago IL Riviera Theater April 18, 1997 Knapp Center, Des Moines, IA 04/19/97 Omaha NE Creighton University 04/20/97 Elmhurst IL Elmhurst University 04/22/97 Mt. Pleasant MI Central Michigan Univ. 04/24/97 Lancaster PA Franklin/Marshall Univ. 04/25/97 Geneseo NY SUNY Univ 04/26/97 Baltimore MD Univ. of Maryland 04/27/97 Binghamton NY SUNY 04/28/97 Washington DC 9-30 club 05/02/97 Atlanta GA Music Midtown Festival 05/03/97 New Orleans LA UNO Lakefront Arena 05/04/97 New Orleans LA Jazz & Heritage Fest. 06/18/97 Seattle WA Showbox (Smokin' Grooves '97 Tour Dates, 6/30-8/24, Featuring: George Clinton And The P-Funk All Stars, Erykah Badu, The Roots, Cypress Hill, Foxy Brown and probably others) 06/30/97 Mansfield MA Great Woods Center 07/02/97 Hartford CT Meadows Music Theatre 07/03/97 Holmdel NJ P.N.C. Bank Arts Cent. Review, $42.50 07/05/97 Wantagh NY Jones Beach Amph. $43 07/05/97 New York NY Central Park $25, Mothership Reconnection 07/06/97 Camden NJ Sony Blockbuster Ent. Center 07/08/97 Bristow VA Nissan Pavilion 07/09/97 Richmond VA Classic Amphitheatre 07/10/97 Virginia Beach VA Virginia Beach Amphitheater 07/11/97 Raleigh NC Walnut Creek Amph. 07/12/97 Charlotte NC Blockbuster Pavilion 07/13/97 Atlanta GA Lakewood Amphitheatre 07/15/97 Cincinnati OH Riverbend Music Center 07/16/97 Antioch TN Starwood Amphitheatre 07/18/97 Woodlands TX C.W. Mitchell Pavilion 07/19/97 Dallas TX Starplex Amphitheatre 07/21/97 Morrison CO Red Rocks Amphitheatre 07/23/97 George WA Gorge July 25, 1997 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (Smokin' Grooves Tour - George Clinton and the P-Funk Allstars, Cypress Hill, Erykah Badu, The Brand New Heavies, The Roots, Foxy Brown) 07/26/97 Mountain View CA Shoreline Amphitheatre 07/27/97 Fresno CA CSUF Amphitheatre 07/30/97 Universal City CA Universal Amphitheatre 07/31/97 Universal City CA Universal Amphitheatre 08/01/97 Las Vegas NV Thomas & Mack Center 08/02/97 Phoenix AZ Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion 08/04/97 Park City UT Wolf Mountain Amph. 08/07/97 Minneapolis MN Target Center 08/08/97 Bonner Springs KS Sandstone Amphitheatre 08/09/97 Maryland Hgts MO Riverport Amphitheatre 08/10/97 Milwaukee WI Marcus Amphitheatre 08/14/97 Noblesville IN Deer Creek Music Center 08/15/97 Tinley Park IL New World Music Theatre 08/16/97 Columbus OH Polaris Amphitheater 08/17/97 Darien Center NY Darien Lake P.A.C. 08/18/97 Clarkston MI Pine Knob Music Theatre 08/20/97 Cuyahoga Falls OH Blossom Music Center 08/21/97 Burgettstown PA Star Lake Amphitheatre 08/22/97 Scranton PA Montage Mountain 08/23/97 Maple ONT Kingswood Music Th. 08/24/97 Montreal QUE Blue Bonnets September 3, 1997 House Of Blues, West Hollywood, CA 09/07/97 Lafayette LA Plaza 09/08/97 Austin TX Stubbs BBQ 09/12/97 Philadelphia PA Electric Factory 09/13/97 Durham NC ???? 09/14/97 Washington DC American University 09/15/97 Washington DC 9:30 Club 09/16/97 Newark DE Stone Ballroom 09/17/97 Boardman OH Pepper's 09/18/97 Danbury CT ???? 09/19/97 Providence RI Lupos Heartbreak Hotel 09/20/97 Albany NY Palace Theatre 09/21/97 Burlington VT Memorial Auditorium 09/24/97 Huntington WV Coliseum 09/26/97 Urbana IL Foellinger Auditorium 09/28/97 Chicago IL House Of Blues 10/12/97 Gainesville FL Alatchua Music harvest county 10/17/97 Cincinnati OH Music Hall 11/??/97 New York NY The Docks 11/??/97 Tallahassee FL ???? Tom Joyner morning show 11/07/97 Chicago IL University of Chicago 12/09/97 Tuscon AZ Gotham 12/10/97 Los Angeles CA Palladium 12/11/97 San Jose CA Club 47 12/12/97 San Francisco CA Maritime Hall 12/13/97 San Francisco CA Maritime Hall 12/14/97 ???? ?? ???? 12/15/97 ???? ?? ???? December 16-17, 1997 La Luna, Portland, OR 12/17/97 Portland OR La Luna 12/18/97 Seattle WA The Fenix 12/19/97 Seattle WA The Fenix 12/20/97 Seattle WA The Fenix 12/21/97 Oakland CA ???? 12/27/97 Atlanta GA Atlanta Heritage Bowl - Georgia Dome 12/29/97 Las Vegas NV Luxor Hotel 12/30/97 Las Vegas NV Luxor Hotel 12/31/97 New York NY Hammerstein Ballroom 1998 01/21/98 Cannes, FRA -- Midem Festival 01/22/98 Pordenone, ITA -- Rototon 01/23/98 Brussels, BEL -- Congress Hall 01/24/98 London, UK -- Brixton Academy 01/25/98 Cologne, GER -- Live Music Hall 01/26/98 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradise 01/27/98 Munich, GER -- Babylon 01/28/98 Nürenberg, GER -- Hirsch 01/29/98 Zürich, SWI -- Volkshaus 01/30/98 Prattela, SWI -- Konzertfarr 01/31/98 Bern, SWI -- Biereubl 02/01/98 Dornbirn, AUS -- Conradsolhm 02/02/98 Paris, FRA -- Batadaan 02/19/98 New Orleans LA Contemporary Arts Cen. 02/20/98 New Orleans LA Contemporary Arts Cen. 03/06/98 Portland OR Laluna 03/22/98(?)Merrillville IN Star Plaza Theatre 03/23/98(?)Merrillville IN Star Plaza Theatre 03/26/98 Los Angeles CA The Billboard Live Club 03/27/98 Lake Tahoe NV Caesars Lake.'s Circus, Maximus Showroom 03/28/98 Lake Tahoe NV Caesars Lake.'s Circus, Maximus Showroom 03/30/98 Boise ID Bank of America Bowl 03/31/98 Bozeman MT Montana State 04/01/98 Missoula MT Adams Fire House 04/03/98 Denver CO Ogden Theatre 04/04/98 Denver CO Ogden Theatre 04/05/98 Grand Junction CO Two Rivers Convention Center 04/06/98 Las Vegas NV The Drink 04/07/98 Las Vegas NV The Drink (Private Party) 04/10/98 Fort Worth TX The Bronco Bowl 04/11/98 Austin TX Stubbs BBQ 04/14/98 Tampa FL Frankie's Patio 04/16/98 Oxford MS Ted Smith Coliseum 04/17/98 Asheville NC Civic Center Coliseum 04/18/98 Wilmington NC UNCW Camput Univ. Athletic Field 04/18/98 Raleigh NC Trinity Farms 2pm 04/20/98 University Park PA Rec Hall 8pm, $20 & $18 Student 04/23/98 Bristol RI Roger Williams Center / Paolio Ctr. 04/24/98 Hamilton NY Colgate Univ. 04/25/98 Poughkeepsie NY Walker Field House, Vassar College 04/25/98(?)Stonehill MA Stonehill College 04/26/98 Fredonia NY SUNY 04/27/98 Washington DC 930 Club 04/30/98 Hempstead NY Hofstra University (Private Party) 05/01/98 New Haven CT South. Ct. State Univ. 05/02/98 Buffalo NY SUNY "Springfest '98 at U.B." 05/03/98 Boston MA The Roxy 05/22/98(?)Merrillville IN Star Plaza Theater 05/23/98(?)Merrillville IN Star Plaza Theater 05/25/98 Hannover, GER -- Capitol 05/26/98 Utrecht, NET -- Tivoli 05/27/98 Bergen, NOR -- Natt Jazz Festival 05/28/98 Oslo, NOR -- Rockefeller 05/29/98 Moers, NET -- Maesk Festival 05/30/98(?)Moers, NET -- Maesk Festival 05/30/98(?)Moers, GER -- Int'l Jazz Fest. Moers 05/31/98 London, UK -- Forum 06/01/98 Zaandam, NET -- De Kade 06/02/98 Prague, CHE -- Handall Hall Siavie 06/03/98 Regensburg, GER -- Strenenzelt - Qu 06/04/98 Oslip, AUS -- Cselley Muehle 06/05/98 Amiens, FRA -- Jazz Festival 06/06/98 Vittry, FRA -- Festival Jeunese 06/07/98 New York NY The Hudson Tent 06/19/98 Kansas City MO Barney Ales Plaza June 21, 1998 Brewery District Pavilion, Columbus, OH 06/23/98 Minneapolis MN Quest Club 06/24/98 Chicago IL House of Blues 06/25/98 Lexington KY AIA Riptide Theatre 06/26/98 Detroit MI Masonic Temple 06/27/98 Cleveland OH Agora Theatre 07/12/98 Roanoke VA WJJS (Tent) 07/17/98 Philadelphia PA Robin Hood Dell 07/18/98 Rochester NY Brown Square Park 07/19/98 Baltimore VA Pier Six 07/20/98 Brooklyn NY Wingate Field 07/21/98 Westbury,Long Island NY Westbury Music Fair 07/23/98 Nantucket Island MA The Muse 07/24/98 Norwalk CT Global Theatre 07/25/98 Harlem (NYC) NY Apollo Theatre 07/26/98 Harlem (NYC) NY Apollo Theatre 08/14/98 Charlotte NC Ovens Auditorium 08/15/98 Atlanta GA Chastain Park Amphitheatre 08/18/98 Virginia Beach VA Rogues 08/20/98 Philadelphia PA Robin Hood Dell 08/21/98 Providence RI Lupos Heart Break 08/22/98 Croton/Mount Vernon NY Bayou Blues Festival 08/23/98 Turin NY Snow Ridge Amphitheatre 09/03/98 Milwaukee WI The Rave / Eagles Ballroom 09/04/98 Chicago IL The Cubby Bear 09/05/98 Cincinatti OH Annie's 09/07/98 Lawrence KS Liberty Hall 09/08/98 Denver CO Ogden Theatre 09/09/98(?)Las Vegas NV Hard Rock Hotel/Casino 09/10/98 Las Vegas NV Hard Rock Hotel/Casino (Cancelled) 09/11/98 San Diego CA San Diego Street Scene September 12-13, 1998 The Fillmore, San Francisco,CA 11/19/98 Kalamazoo MI Ne Veau Room @ Univ. of West. Michigan 11/22/98 Erie PA Warner Theatre 11/23/98 New York City NY Private Party 11/24/98 Washington DC 930 Club 11/25/98 Philadelphia PA Electric Factory 1999 02/13/99 Los Angeles CA House of Blues 03/17/99 San Jose CA ???? Private Party 03/19/99 Denver CO Ogden Theater 03/20/99 Albequerque NM Kiva Auditorium 03/22/99 Phoenix AZ Celebrity Theater 03/23/99 Las Vegas NV House of Blues 03/24/99 Santa Ana CA Galaxy Concert Theatre 03/25/99 Ventura CA Ventura Theatre March 26, 1999 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA 03/27/99(?)San Francisco CA Filmore 03/27/99 Bakersfield CA Fox Theater 03/28/99 Fresno CA Warner Theater 03/30/99 Seattle WA The Phoenix 03/31/99 Seattle WA The Phoenix 04/01/99 Portland OR La Luna 04/02/99 Oroville CA Feather Falls Casino 04/03/99 Santa Cruz CA The Catalyst 04/07/99 Minneapolis MN The Quest 04/08/99 Milwaukee WI The Rave Ballroom 04/09/99 Dayton OH Univ. of Dayton Arena 04/10/99 Merrilville IL Star Plaza Theater 04/11/99 Cincinatti OH Sycamore Gardens 04/12/99 Normal IL University of Illinois/Braden Auditorium 04/13/99 Indianapolis IL The Vogue 04/14/99 Kansas City MO Midland Theatre 04/15/99 Wichita KS The Cotillion 04/16/99 Tulsa OK Cain's Ballroom 04/18/99 Davidson NC Davidson College 04/21/99 Niagra NY Niagra University 04/22/99 Norton MA Wheaton College 04/23/99 Piscataway NJ Rutgers University Students Only 04/24/99 New York City NY Columbia University Students Only 3:00-6:20pm 04/25/99 Washington DC Warner Theatre 05/01/99 Hartford CT University of Hartford 06/05/99 San Francisco CA Black & White Ball 07/09/99 Pori, FIN -- Pori Jazz Festival 07/10/99 Pori, FIN -- Pori Jazz Festival 07/11/99 Copenhagen, DEN -- Vega 07/13/99(?)Gothenburg, SWE -- Theater 07/14/99 Oslo, NOR -- Rockefella 07/15/99 Stockholm, SWE -- Jazz & Blues Festival 22:00-24:00 07/16/99 Hamburg, GER -- Newport Festival July 17, 1999 Brixton Academy, London, ENG (Cancelled) 07/18/99 Museumsplatz, Bonn, GER Also feat. F.Wesley's JazzFunk Explosion 07/19/99 Amsterdam, NET -- Paradiso 07/20/99 Paris, FRA -- Bataclan 07/22/99 Rome NY Woodstock Fest. Site Mothership Landed, GC's Birthday Celebration July 23, 1999 Griffiss Park, Rome, NY (Woodstock 99, with Bootsy and Bernie Worrell 07/25/99 Karlsruhe, GER -- Das Fest Free Festival 09/03/99 New Orleans LA Tipitina's Uptown 10pm, $25 09/04/99 Birmingham AL Kelly Ingram Park KISS/FM/Miller Stage 10/05/99 New Haven CT Toad's Place 10/06/99 Morristown NJ Community Theater 10/07/99 Saratoga Springs NY Transworld Ent. Private Party 10/08/99 Philadelphia PA Electric Factory 10/09/99 Worcester MA The Palladium 10/10/99 Providence RI Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel 10/12/99 Pittsburgh PA Metropol 10/13/99 Bloomington IN Mars 10/14/99 Cincinnati OH Electra With Catfish Collins 10/15/99 Pontiac MI Clutch Cargo's At a church 10/15/99 New York City NY Ed Sullivan Theatre Cancelled, the David Letterman Show 10/16/99 Kent OH Kent State University 10/17/99 Schenectady NY Union College 10/19/99 Cleveland OH Agora Theater 10/20/99 Milwaukee WI The Rave 10/21/99 Chicago IL The Vic Theater 10/22/99 Minneapolis MN The Quest 10/23/99 Decorah IA Luther College 10/24/99 Omaha NE Sobel Hall 10/26/99 Columbia MO The Blue Note 10/27/99 St. Louis MO Firehouse 10/29/99 Austin TX Stubb's Bar-B-Q Pit 10/30/99 Dallas TX McFarlin Audit. at SMU 10/31/99 City Park/Tad Gormley Stadium, New Orleans, LA (Voodoo Fest. With the Roots, Refugee Allst. & Moby) 11/02/99 Athens GA 40 Watt Club 11/03/99 Atlanta GA The Tabernacle 11/04/99 Knoxville TN Univ. of Tennessee 11/05/99 Nashville TN 328 Performance Hall 4:15 h 11/06/99 Jackson MS NorthEnd 11/09/99 Newark DE Stone Ballroom 11/10/99 Portland ME State Theater 11/11/99 Boston MA Brandeis Univ. 11/12/99 Baltimore MD Wrecher Theater 11/13/99 Washington DC The 9:30 Club 11/14/99 Greensboro NC War Memorial Auditorium 11/15/99 Charlotte NC Treemont Music Hall 11/17/99 Jacksonville FL Club 5 11/18/99 Tampa FL Amphitheater 11/19/99 Gainesville FL Florida Theater 11/20/99 Miami FL Tobacco Road 11/21/99 Orlando FL House of Blues 12/31/99 Tavenui, Fiji Islan. -- ???? 2000 February 8-9, 2000 Bayside Jenny, Osaka, JPN February 10, 2000 Blitz, Tokyo, JPN February 11-12, 2000 Bay Hall, Yokohama, JPN March 14, 2000 4th & "B", San Diego, CA 03/15/00 Phoenix AZ Celebrity Theater 03/17/00 Anaheim CA The Sun Theater 03/18/00 Los Angeles CA The House Of Blues March 19, 2000 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA 03/20/00 Portland OR The Crystal Ballroom 03/21/00 Los Angeles CA ???? Private Party 03/22/00 Salt Lake City UT Kingsbury Hall 03/24/00 Denver CO Odgen Theater 03/25/00 Vail CO Dobson Ice Arena 03/27/00 Ft. Collins CO University of Colorado 03/29/00 Austin TX The Back Room 03/31/00 Jackson MS North End Private Show 04/01/00 Chattanooga TN The Bay 04/02/00 Greenville NC Eastern Carolina Univ. 05/27/00 Montgomery AL Jubilee City Festival 05/29/00 Philadelphia PA Jam On The River 05/30/00 Providence RI Lupo'sHeartbreak Hotel 05/31/00 Baltimore MD The Pier 06/01/00 Washington DC 9:30 Club 06/02/00 Myrtle Beach NC House of Blues 06/03/00 Norfolk VA Norva Theater 06/30/00 Kansas City MO CitY Market With Bernie Worrell 07/01/00 Minneapolis MN The Quest With Bernie Worrell 07/02/00 Chicago IL House of Blues , with Worrell 07/04/00 Gary IN Marquette Park With Bernie Worrell 07/05/00 Detroit MI ST. Andrew's Hall With Bernie Worrell 07/07/00 New Haven CT Toad's Place With Bernie Worrell 07/08/00 Boston MA Avalon Ballroom With Bernie Worrell 07/10/00 New York NY The Roxy with Worrell 07/21/00 Cincinatti OH The Tom Joyner Show Three 20 min. sets 08/26/00 Denver CO Ogden Theatre 08/27/00 Aspen CO Double Diamond 08/30/00 Santa Cruz CA The Catalyst 08/31/00 S.F. CA The Warfield 09/02/00 Seattle WA Memorial Stadium 09/04/00 Portland OR Roseland Theatre 09/06/00 Las Vegas NV House of Blues 09/07/00 Los Angeles CA House of Blues 09/08/00 Anaheim CA The Sun Theatre 09/09/00 San Diego CA San Diego Street Scene 11/05/00 Washington DC The 9:30 Club 11/06/00 Baltimore MD Recher Theater 11/08/00 Philadelphia PA Electric Factory 11/10/00 Cleveland OH Case Western Univ. 11/11/00 Columbus OH Newport Music Hall 11/12/00 Cleveland OH Agora Ballroom 11/14/00 Indianapolis IN Vogue 11/15/00 Bloomington IN Axis 11/16/00 Chicago IL Northwestern Univ. 11/17/00 Merriville IN Star Plaza 11/18/00 Milwaukee WI US Cellular Arena 11/20/00 Cincinnati OH Electra 11/21/00 Nashville TN 328 Performance 11/22/00 New Orleans LA House of Blues 11/24/00 Orlando FL House of Blues 11/25/00 Miami FL Zen Music Festival December 31, 2000 Oakland Coliseum, Oakland, CA 2001 02/14/01 New Orleans LA House of Blues 02/16/01 Austin Tx Music Hall 02/17/01 Galveston TX Mardi Grass of Galves. 02/20/01 Phoenix AZ Celebrity Theater 02/21/01 San Diego CA 4th and b 02/22/01 Hollywood CA House of Blues 02/23/01 Las Vegas NV House of Blues 02/24/01 Aniheim CA House of Blues 02/27/01 Missoula MT University of Montana 03/01/01 Spokan WA Fox Theater 03/03/01 Salt Lake City UT Salt Air 05/02/01 West Palm Beach FL Sunfest 05/04/01 Memphis TN Streetfest June 7, 2001 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT 06/08/01 Rumson NJ Tradewinds 06/09/01 Richmond VA Browns Island 06/10/01 Pittsburgh PA Hartwood Acres 06/12/01 Charlotesville VA Traxx 06/13/01 Philadelphia PA Keswick Theater 06/14/01 Myrtle Beach SC House of Blues 06/15/01 Baltimore MD The Recher 06/16/01 Washington DC 9:30 Club 06/17/01 Norfolk VA Norva Theater 06/19/01 NYC NY BB King 06/20/01 NYC NY BB King 06/22/01 Kansas City MO City Market 06/23/01 Wichita KS City Square 06/24/01 Minneapolis MN The Zoo 06/27/01 Cleveland OH The Agora 06/28/01 Columbus OH Newport Music 06/29/01 Chicago IL Taste Chicago 06/30/01 Detroit MI Phoenix Plaza 07/03/01 Milwaukee WI Summerfest 10/27/01 Northfield MN St Olaf College 10/29/01 Chicago IL Cubby Bear 10/31/01 Lawrence KS Liberty Hall 11/01/01 Denver CO The Fillmore 11/02/01 Tuscaloosa AL University of Alabama 11/03/01 Las Vegas NV House of Blues 11/07/01 New Orleans LA House of Blues 11/08/01 Jacksonville FL Marquee Theater 11/09/01 Boynton Beach IL The Orbit 11/10/01 Orlando FL House of Blues 11/11/01 Atlanta GA Earthlink Live (Cancelled) 11/11/01 Tallahassee FL The Moon 11/14/01 NYC NY BB Kings 11/15/01 Fitchburg MA Wallace Civic (Cancelled) 11/16/01 Providence RI Lupos 11/18/01 Hartford CT Webster Theater 11/19/01 Clarion PA Clarion University 11/20/01 Washington DC 9:30 Club September 10, 2003 Fine Line Music Cafe, Minneapolis, MN March 22, 2013 McMenamins Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR